People engaged in activities such as dining or working at a desk are frequently in need of amenities such as supplementary or even principal lighting, heating and/or cooling, access to electrical receptacles, and audio and/or video terminals. This is particularly true in commercial applications, such as restaurants and venues for presentations, speeches, and the like. The above amenities are well known and commercially available, but must typically be installed individually at any given site.
There exists a need for a pre-fabricated unit supplying some or all of the above amenities, enabling expeditious installations at appropriate venues.